My Everything
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: An entry ripped out of Tsuna's diary about his beloved guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Don't judge a story by it's summary.


'Where ever you are, I'm right by your side. Where ever you go, I'll be there too.'

Ne, Takeshi, do you still remember that? The promise we made years ago. It was silly back then but we keep to it remember? While I was busy with paperwork, you sit by me playing that baseball game on your game console until early in the morning before we go to bed together. I was too tired to even change when I landed on our bed. I guess I have you to thank when you help me change into my sleep gear while I was asleep. Ne, did you do anything naughty to me while you were changing me? Yeah, right. Once again, thanks Takeshi. That was really sweet of you to help me change even though I still have doubts about having you changing me.

Each morning when you wake me up, I never fail to smile; for you and only you. I remember you told me you love my smile. Mou, I can't believe I had to repeat a hundred times, it's just a smile but if it's for you, Takeshi, I would gladly smile for you anytime of the day despite the occasion. You know, each time when you go out on a mission (which I reluctant to give), I would constantly pray for you so that you would safely come home and greet me with your embrace saying, 'I'm back Tsuna! Did you miss me?' with that grin of yours.

Remember that time when you and Gokudera-kun were about to set off on a dangerous mission? I came running to you with all sorts of lucky charm and protective talisman in my hands, worried that things might get worse. All you did was to chuckle and instead, you stole a kiss from me saying that it's all that you need. Baka! Do you know how worried I was? I couldn't think straight for that entire week. I even call Lambo Lampo!

Did you know, each time before I go to sleep, even with you by my side, I will always think of you. I guess that's the reason why I often call out your name in the middle of the night and you thought that I was having a nightmare or something. Thank you Takeshi, your warm embrace at night really helps me feel better especially when I have paperwork to worry about. That's one of the many reason why I love you, you know when to cheer me up. That or you're just getting horny again? Hmm? It's okay. I'll forgive you Takeshi. That's because I love you.

After everything we've been through, you're always there to protect me. Even the little thing that you did like our morning kisses, our weekly trips down the lake, I really appreciate it. I cherish our time together. Honestly, you're my everything Yamamoto Takeshi and I'm so deeply in love with you.

You don't do how thankful I'm Takeshi. I'm thankful for you being born into this world. Thankful that you're next to me and being able to call you mine. You're the one for me. The only one that I'll love. You've taught me so much and above that you taught me to love in this tough and harsh underground world.

When we're together, we have nothing to worry about. Is that right Takeshi? Knowing that I have you, I won't have to worry about being lonely ever again.

Remember our late night movie during our anniversary? You're just full of excuses you know that Takeshi? Trying to take advantage of me knowing that after all these years I'm still not good with horror. Well, I guess that makes you, you Takeshi. I remember holding you so dearly or rather, holding you for my dear life. Geez, you know horror is bad for my heart.

You know what I love the most, Takeshi? Well, of course you do. As expected of my boyfriend. You know that I love it when we kiss in your arms as we snuggle in during cold nights, your voice when they call out to me as they whisper your undying affection towards me. Even though you have the eyes of a hitman, from the way I see it, I see love; your love to me.

In my eyes, I only have you; I will only see you because it's you that I love and no one else. I'm happy that I'm with you now and forever and don't you dare forget that. Knowing that it's you, I know that I'll be protected from any danger, sadness and pain. When I look around, there's no reason to be jealous because you're prefect for me in everything that you do.

"You're my everything and I love you for that Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Tsuna-kun? You ready?"

"Oh, Enma, yeah, give me a sec."

"You were still looking at that? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out knowing it's his death anniversary today."

"No, its okay I'm sure Takeshi wouldn't want me to dwell on him for too long."

"Once again, I'm sorry Tsuna-kun."

"It's alright. You mind if we stop by his grave today? I want to introduce you to him."

"Y-you sure about that?"

"For sure."

You will always be my everything Takeshi for sure. No one can replace you.

**A/N: So that's the end. It's kind of short don't you think? I don't own KHR! If you must know. So what do you think? Rate and review will be GREATLY appreciated. So yeah, if you like this, take a look at my other works too. I hope they would be to your liking as well. Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
